Bending the Winchesters
by TTraveler10
Summary: A year after Kuvira's attempt to unite the Earth Kingdom into the Earth Empire, Avatar Korra's life is looking good. But she should know by now, that whenever peace reigns in her world, something must disrupt it. Transported to a world that is not her own, Korra must now help two brothers stop the end of their world before finding a way back to her own. Rated T for the rare curse.


**A/N: So, erm, hi? Guess what? I'm not dead! Yippee! Ok, so some of you have either left reviews or messaged me, asking me about Naruto's Guardian Angel. Well I'm happy to announce that my muse for that story has _finally_ returned, and I will be getting to work on it ASAP. But here is something completely new, my new story for a Supernatural and Legend of Korra crossover! This is just a prologue so I wanna see what you guys think of it.**

* * *

A year had passed since Kuvira's attempt to take over the Earth Kingdom, and Avatar Korra couldn't be happier. As she looked out at Republic City from the balcony on Air Temple Island, the young woman let out a contented sigh. Peace had come to the world, the Earth Kingdom had embraced its new republic, and for the first time in a long time, Korra felt like she could relax.

"Hey Korra."

And the fact that she had an awesome girlfriend didn't hurt either.

"Hi Asami, what's up?" Korra asked, turning to hug the other woman.

Asami laughed, pushing some of her dark hair out of her face. "Just thought I'd drop by to see you. I missed you while I was on my business trip."

Grinning, the Avatar kissed her girlfriend, showing Asami just how much she had missed her as well. When they broke apart they smiled at each other and just enjoyed their moment alone as well as the peace and quiet.

"Korra!"

Until Bolin came running up to them and bent over wheezing.

"Bolin, what's wrong?" Korra asked, putting a hand on the earthbender's shoulder. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked up at her, his eyes slightly panicked.

"Dark… Spirits… Attacking… The city…" He managed to get out in between pants. "Mako's… There now… Needs… Your help…"

Looking back at Asami, Korra frowned. "I guess our reunion will have to continue later."

"Are you kidding?" The CEO of Future Industries asked, grinning widely and leading Korra towards the docks. "This is the best reunion I could've hoped for. Just like old times right?"

Smiling that crooked smile that Avatars are famous for, Korra ran after her girlfriend, grabbing an airbending glider as she did so. She spun it in a circle and unfolded the wings, taking to the air as Asami followed below her in a boat, speeding towards the city both of them had risked their lives protecting on multiple occasions. When they arrived on the opposite side of Yue Bay, Asami gestured for Korra to keep going.

"Go on!" She called up to her. "I'll catch up to you!"

Nodding even though she doubted the raven-haired girl could see it, Korra soared above the buildings, headed for the park where the spirit portal she had opened during the fight with Kuvira's super-weapon resided. It was there she could see the night sky illuminated every now and then by what she assumed was someone firebending.

When she was close enough to her destination, Korra collapsed the wings of the glider back into the staff and begun to spin. Bending the air currents around her to direct her descent, she slammed into the ground and released a shockwave through the earth. Getting to her feet, the Avatar saw Mako surrounded by dark spirits. He was keeping them back with sweeps of fire, but they would overwhelm him at any moment.

"Mako!" She called out, dashing over to her friend. Spinning into a kick, Korra sent a wave of fire out at the dark spirits, knocking them back.

Despite himself, Mako smiled. "Nice of you to stop by!"

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun!" The Avatar replied, keeping up her elemental attacks. Gradually, the two friends herded the spirits toward the spirit portal, driving them back into the Spirit World, the last one going through courtesy of a lightning blast from Mako.

Running up to the portal, Korra looked back at her ex from over her shoulder. "I'm going after them! You stay here and wait for Asami, she should be here any moment!"

Getting a nod in response, Korra stepped into the Spirit World, noting the multiple dark spirits that were now staring at her. Taking advantage of their momentary hesitation, she spun in a circle and threw out her arms, blasting them with a wave of air. Seizing her chance, the young woman bent water from a nearby river and circled it around the spirits. She wove it around them in a helix-like shape, and began to purify them. Korra focused, clearing her mind and filling herself with a sense of peace, which she gradually let flow through her body and into the water, turning it and the spirits a bright gold color. Moving her hands, she kept up her bending until the spirits dissipated into golden light, after which she took a deep breath and made the gesture of respect.

"Go in peace." Korra bid the spirits, before turning around to walk back through the portal.

' _Wait Korra, something is very wrong here..._ '

Freezing, the Avatar looked down towards her stomach. "Raava?"

From deep inside Korra's very soul, the spirit of light spoke in a worried tone. ' _These spirits did_ not _turn dark naturally. Something corrupted them._ '

"Vaatu?" Korra asked, scanning the area for any sign of the spirit Raava had been fighting since the dawn of time.

Though her Avatar couldn't see it, Raava shook her head. ' _No, we would have sensed his return. This is something different, something completely foreign to our world_.'

At once, the scene around Korra shifted, the Spirit World itself bending around her. Trees and mountains rushed by, forests became deserts which became arctics, and the sky went from the usual dark blue to almost pure black. When it finally came to a stop, Korra saw that she was standing at the entrance of a colossal temple. There was no door, just an ornate archway the led inside, and the temple itself was made of stone that radiated a faint white light. Stepping inside, Korra gazed about in wonder, noting the immeasurable amount of paintings that lined the inside of the building.

"What is this place Raava?" She asked, standing in the middle of the room and noting the intricate spiral design on the floor.

' _This is the Nexus of Creation_ ,' the spirit explained, ' _Vaatu and I are the only spirits who know of this place, and we have only been here once. This is the place where our world touches the other worlds in creation._ '

Korra frowned. "Do you mean the physical world?"

' _No Korra, I mean completely different universes. Worlds where people never developed the ability to bend, spirits exist only in legends and stories, and the Avatar never existed._ ' As Raava talked, Korra watched as the design on the floor lit up, a glow emanating from the center and working its way around the spiral and to the entrance archway. She saw one of the paintings light up, a depiction of two men standing before a machine that resembled a Satomobile, only much sleeker. The light let out a blinding flash before fading away, leaving behind a little girl who couldn't have been any older than nine. Korra was about to go over and ask her how she got here when she noticed the little girl's eyes.

They were white.

And not the glowing white that her own eyes became when she accessed Raava's power and entered the Avatar State, no this was the kind of white that made the little girl's eyes look dead. Taking a step forward, the girl smiled cruelly at the Avatar.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you." While it may have been said politely, the girl screamed danger to the young woman, and Korra regarded her warily.

Instead of responding to her greeting, Korra assumed a firebending stance. "Who are you?"

Staying quiet, the girl merely raised her hand. Pointing her palm at Korra, she smirked. "My name is Lilith, and this will be the last you see of your world."

A blinding flash of white light emitting from the girl's hand was all she saw before Korra was rendered unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Don't worry, this is just a prologue, the actual chapters will be much longer. Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
